Beauty Queen
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: From the episode 'On My Way' Quinn and Puck are finally together, things are going well... graduation is coming up, they were getting ready for nationals for glee club... all until something completely rattles their world. Things instantly shatter, the beautiful vision they had for their future is missing a piece. Quinn. PuckxQuinn. A/Uish


**Disclaimer- I don't own glee, just my story line**

**A/N- Just a oneshot I needed to share inspired by the song Beauty Queen by Ben's Brother. Enjoy! xo-SalvatoreGirl**

Beauty Queen

Quinn Fabray. She was the head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club, and could have any guy she pleased. Of course at one time Noah Puckerman wanted her and she let him have her and now she was a mommy. That was when she began her fall from grace. Now she was another glee 'loser' on the way to a wedding of her ex boyfriend and that annoying Rachel Berry. She didn't approve of this wedding. Not one bit. Yet here she was trying to get there as soon as possible because she was very late.

Quinn drove annoyed at the ringing of her phone on the seat beside her. Would it stop vibrating already? Quinn wondered with a sigh. She was stopped at a red light when her phone vibrated with a text message again. She reached over and took the phone to look at the texts. Surprise Surprise, they were all from Rachel. She looked at the recent one, '**where are you?'** She rolled her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye Quinn saw the light turn green. She started forward as she hit the reply button, **'On my way'** She managed to type, but she never got to hit the send button. It happened quickly in reality but in Quinn's mind it was all in slow motion. Just as she had started forward she didn't realize that someone had ran their red light. The large truck slammed into the side of Quinn's tiny red car.

The phone went flying out of Quinn's hand and threw the opposite car window. She was knocked to the side from the impact, a jolt of pain shooting through her right side from hitting the divider in the center. Then there was the airbags. The one on the right slammed into her just as she was trying to sit back up. The airbag from the steering wheel came out next slamming into her chest.

Everything hurt. Quinn couldn't move, not even if she tried. She tried to take a breath but found that there was no air that she could take in. She felt like she was underwater, the pressure on her lungs was maddening. Why couldn't she breathe!? Soon Quinn couldn't think of anything. She saw that her life flashing before her eyes quickly. The last image in her head was one of Beth.

After she saw Beth there was a white light. Yes, that light that everyone talks about when they come close to death. Only she didn't just see the light. The light consumed her completely, went into her, filling every crevice of her body with it's strength and warmth. She continued to be filled with that light until her body didn't hurt anymore. She just felt sleepy and then it stopped and she was in a white room.

It wasn't just white. It was a beautiful pure white and it made her feel at peace. Not a thing about anything in the past was on her mind just here and now. It was so calm and for the first time in a long time she was absolutely happy. Was she in Heaven?

* * *

**_*Three Days Later* _**

_"_Hey Mr. Shue? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Noah Puckerman asked coming into his glee teacher's office.

"Sure Puck... come on in" Mr. Shue stated putting his hands out to the chair in front of his desk.

Puck shut the door then sat down and took a deep breath before speaking, "Mr. Shue... do you know how... How Quinn died? No one will tell me and I think I deserve to know being that she is the mother of my baby and that now I have to raise our two year old by myself. I think I should get to know if you already do. I can't ask Mrs. Fabray because that would be insensitive, but please if you know... tell me" Puck put his head in his hands trying not to cry.

"Well um... from my understanding she was texting and driving. She didn't see a truck that had run a red light and he t-boned her. The original impact broke some of her ribs and then the airbags made the pressure worse. Some of the fragments pierced her lungs so basically... she suffocated to death" Will Shuester replied fighting the urge to cry himself. He never thought that he'd have to deal with one of his students dying before they even graduated. Not to mention the little girl that Quinn had been forced to leave behind.

Puck didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just couldn't help but think about the last words he'd said to Quinn and it made him feel more guilty than ever. The bell rang and Will had somehow managed to pull himself together to try to go to the next class he had to teach, "Mr. Shue... can I just stay here please?" Puck asked looking up at his teacher.

"Of course Puck... I'll let your teacher know okay?" He nodded and exited the office shutting the door and leaving Puck to his thoughts. Puck's mind immediately went to the morning three days ago when he and Quinn had their fight.

_Puck woke up the bed empty beside him. He figured Quinn had already gotten up so he made his way out of the bedroom after throwing on a pair of sweats. He saw Quinn sitting on the couch with Beth who had a bowl of cheerios and was watching Dora the Explorer. "Hey Q... Did you already make coffee or do you want me to make you some?" He asked kissing her and Beth on the head. _

_"I didn't get a chance to, little one here was insistent on some breakfast and Dora. I tried to have her sit there quietly but she wanted to sit on my lap so I had to surrender." Quinn laughed kissing Beth on the cheek. _

_"Alright I'll make you some coffee baby" Puck walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for the two of them before returning to the living room of their small apartment to wait for the coffee to finish, "So Rachel and Finn are getting married today... Are you going to the wedding?" Puck looked over at Quinn knowing that she didn't really want to go being that she didn't really approve of them getting married. Especially with the fact that Rachel was moving to New York and Finn... well what would he be doing in New York? _

_"I don't want to go" Quinn stated her jaw tightening up. _

_"Quinn... I know you don't approve of it, but they're our friends Q" Puck put a hand on Quinn's rubbing circles with his thumb. Her body was still tense and she was unresponsive. He heard the coffee pot putting out it's last strains and went to go pour Quinn and himself a cup. He brought it back and handed it to her. She took it but didn't say a word. "Quinn... they really want us there." _

_"I do not care Puck. I don't want to go okay?" Quinn snapped. _

_"Q... Why not? At least tell me that?" Puck tried seeing if there was some other reason she was so against this wedding. _

_"I just... never mind I already told you" Quinn shook her head, "Now you and Beth can go. I'll get her dressed for you but I am not going" Quinn stated. _

_"Quinn... please tell me what's wrong" Puck knew something else was going on with her something that she didn't want to share, but it was his job to get her to share things with him... to make her feel better. "Please Quinn" He begged when she didn't answer right away. _

_"You really want to know what's wrong Puck?" Quinn set her cup of coffee down, "How about I'm wondering why if anyone is getting married at eighteen is it Finn and Rachel? Hm? They're both getting ready to go their separate ways and who's to say they'll want to be together in ten years? Rachel is going to be some huge star on Broadway and what is Finn going to be? Invisible. That's what. If anyone should be getting married today it should be you and I. We have a baby together and after two years with a baby we still love each other and I have no idea if you'll ever want to get married so what am I doing wasting my time? It's just doesn't seem right that everyone is all hyped up about a marriage that may never even last when we have a family and love and plans for our future not my future or your future OUR future Puck. They don't have that. They're still Rachel's dreams and Finn's dreams they won't work. We do. I want to be married to you but it doesn't look like you've gotten the hint" Quinn stood up bringing Beth with her and carried her into the room down the little hall slamming the door to Beth's room behind her. _

_Puck took a breath and went over to the cookie jar that hadn't been used since they moved in. He opened the lid and pulled out a small square velvet box. He lifted the lid and inside was the ring that he'd been paying off for the past six months. He'd just made the last payment and was working on finding a way to propose to her. If only she knew. _

_He put the ring back in it's hiding place and went to get dressed he was after all the best man at the wedding. A little while later he came out and saw Quinn still dressed in her pajamas and Beth was dressed in a sleeved dress with the bottom made of tulle. The middle had a pink ribbon around it to match the pink of the wedding, "Oh look at you princess" Puck smiled picking Beth up. _

_"Daddy why is mommy not going?" Beth frowned. _

_"Well... Mommy doesn't feel good so I'm gonna take you to Uncle Finn's wedding" Puck replied straightening Beth's dress in his arms. _

_"So you're really going?" Quinn asked crossing her arms across her chest. _

_"Quinn we have to. I'm the best man which requires me to be there. I'm sorry Q" Puck kissed Quinn's forehead and headed for the door. _

_"You're just going to leave me here? You're supposed to take my side Puck" Quinn called following behind him. _

_"I'm not taking sides. Now I'll be back as soon as it's over." Puck stated picking up his keys and the bag with snacks, juice boxes, and pull-ups for Beth. _

_"Puck... really? You're supporting this wedding instead of oh I don't know thinking about us being married? We're a family Puck. I want to be with you. You didn't even say anything when I told you I wanted to marry you! You just looked at me like an idiot... Maybe we shouldn't be together if you don't want to be with me as much as I want to be with you" Quinn huffed running a hand through her short tangled hair. _

_"Quinn I want to be with you more than anything but do we really have to have this argument now? I have to go" Puck huffed. _

_"You know what? Just go and if I'm not here when you come back don't be surprised" Quinn snapped. _

_"You know I hope you're not because I'm not arguing tonight" Puck rolled his eyes and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him._

* * *

After awhile of just sitting in the peaceful white room her mind began to work again. She started thinking of all of her friends and her family... and Beth. Beth, her baby who was now going to have to grow up without a mother. Then her mind went to the fight she and Puck had (What was it? A few days ago? Hours ago?) before she had left and gotten into that accident. Now what had made her leave in the first place to go to that crazy wedding?

Oh yes. Cookies.

As soon as he had left she'd sunk down on the couch and cried for awhile. After she'd calmed down she'd decided to make herself some comfort food. When she was younger her grandmother would always make chocolate chip cookies for her when she was feeling down. Luckily they happened to have some cookie dough. Quinn placed the pre-cut cookies on a sheet tray and stuck them in the oven then waited in the living room for them to be done.

The oven timer rang. 'Finally' Quinn thought standing up to get her cookies from the oven. She put two on a plate for herself and then went over to the cookie jar to put the rest in there. When she picked up the jar though, something went rattling from side to side. Quinn raised an eyebrow and opened the jar reaching in to find out what was making that noise. She could only pray that it wasn't some kind of bug or other gross thing. She reached in and pulled out a black velvet box. Quinn bit her lip and set down the cookie jar. What was this? Was Puck going to... propose?

She opened the box and inside was a perfect diamond ring on a silver band. Quinn's mouth dropped open and an instant wave of remorse washed over her. She had to get to Puck. She had to apologize. She put away the ring and pushed the cookie jar back into it's place before running into her bedroom where her bridesmaid dress was. As she got dressed she called Puck's phone but it went to voice mail.

"Hey... It's me... I'm coming to the wedding. I'll see you soon. I love you! Give Beth a kiss for me" Quinn said hurriedly before going into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. In twenty minutes she was out the door and in her car on the way to the wedding. As soon as she got into the car her phone vibrated, A text from Rachel. '**Puck told me you're coming... We'll wait for you! Thank you Q'** Quinn didn't answer the text but started up the car and headed off to the wedding.

And well... you know the rest.

* * *

Puck exited Mr. Shue's office feeling worse than ever. He had told Quinn that he hoped he didn't see her again and now no one would ever see her again because she was dead. He felt like so much of it was his fault. He did this. If they hadn't of gotten into the fight... if he hadn't gone to the wedding... if Finn and Rachel never tried to get married... If If If.

Puck walked down the hall to his locker and opened it up where a picture of him, Quinn, and Beth was on the door. He turned his head to look down the hall and saw that Quinn's locker had become a flowered memorial for her. There was a wreath of flowers on a stand in front and then teddy bears and cards all around. It was beautiful but he knew that all of those flowers were from the glee club. Not a single one was from any of Quinn's 'other friends'. It was sad to see just how many people actually cared and how many didn't.

He started to wonder who exactly would even show up to Quinn's funeral let alone talk about her and say something kind. It would only be a matter of time before he found out though. The funeral was on Saturday which was only four days from now. Four days until he had to say goodbye for good. Was he even ready to do that?

Puck heard the bell ring telling him that it was time for glee club. He made his way down the hallway to the choir room filtering in a long with everyone else. Honestly he was ready to go pickup Beth from daycare and take her home to be with her. She was still having trouble understanding that Mommy wasn't coming back home. First, he had to handle something in glee though.

When everyone was present Puck stood up to talk to Mr. Shue before turning to face the group, "I know we're all upset about Quinn and her funeral is on Saturday you all know that you've been asked to attend but I'm wanting to perform this song for it and I'm going to need some backup and of course practice... would you all mind helping me out?" Puck asked feeling more emotional than he ever had in his entire life.

"We'd love to help you Puck" Mr. Shue patted him on the back offering his services as well.

"Thanks guys... I'll text Rachel the song and if you could get the sheet music for everyone?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded and Puck continued, "I think I just need to get Beth and go home... She isn't doing well without Mommy... and neither am I" Puck didn't wait for a reply and walked out of the room pulling his truck keys from his pocket as he walked down the hallway and out of the building.

That night after Puck had tucked Beth into her bed he walked into his room feeling the real emptiness of the bed he was in without Quinn. From the bed he could see through the open closet all of Quinn's dresses hanging up carefully. Why did she have to be gone? He shut his eyes but no sleep would come. Puck soon found himself reaching over to the bedside table to pick up that black velvet box with the ring that he had picked out for Quinn. He wished that he'd gotten a chance to get down on a knee and ask Quinn to be his wife.

He looked up to the ceiling, not a religious guy by any means, but he said a prayer. He asked God why he'd taken Quinn from Beth and him. He asked if Quinn was up there somewhere looking down on them, protecting them, her love surrounding them even though she wasn't here. He ended the prayer and set the ring back on the bedside table. Just as he was becoming so tired that his eyes started closing the door to his room opened a crack.

"Daddy?" Beth's voice whispered.

"Yes baby? Come in" Puck said. He heard the padding of her feet as she made her way to the bed. She had her teddy bear under one arm and her favorite blanket under the other arm. She looked like she'd been crying, which she probably had been, "What's wrong?" Puck asked picking her up and sitting up with her on the bed.

"Where is mommy?" Beth whispered with a small sniffle.

"Mommy... Mommy went to be with God. She went to heaven to be God's angel again. He needed her up there so He had to take her back." Puck stated getting a little choked up. Beth looked over at Puck and he could see Quinn through her eyes just as she started to cry again.

"But I need my mommy to be my angel here." Beth got out between fits of tears.

To sit here and watch his little baby girl cry was awful, "I know... I need her too" Puck took Beth into his arms and laid with her on his chest where she continued to cry until she fell asleep. Once Beth was asleep Puck could feel his eyelids start to close and he let them knowing that he was going to need some sleep for the days ahead.

* * *

**_*Friday*_**

Puck got up slowly. He felt numb to everything today knowing that he was going to have to see Quinn's lifeless body in the open casket ceremony that Quinn's mother had planned. He was careful not to wake Beth who'd slept with him in his bed for the past few nights. He made coffee and finished off a cup before going to get dressed. He put on his suit and tie taking care to make sure his tie was on straight.

Puck then woke Beth up to get her dressed. He wasn't sure that bringing her to this funeral was the best idea but Judy Fabray insisted so here he was dressing his little girl in all black. He put on the only black dress that Beth owned. He put her in the dress with a black satin top and the tulle bottom. He looked at her and put her bangs up in one of Quinn's white berets. Looking at her again he thought about how Quinn always liked to make Beth look like a little ballerina every time she had to be dressed up. It was a fond memory of shopping with her for Beth while Beth just seemed to want toys.

"Is that mommy's clip?" Beth asked touching it gently.

"Yes... and I have something else I know Mommy would have wanted you to have" Puck reached into a drawer and pulled out a small silver necklace with a cross on it, "Mommy has a necklace just like this one but hers is gold. Now if I give this to you I want you promise that you will wear it all the time" Puck smiled at his daughter.

"Okay Daddy" She hugged him before letting Puck reach around and put the necklace on her. Once they were both dressed he picked her up and headed to the truck to go to the funeral.

When he got there only Judy Fabray, Will Shuester, and Emma Pillsbury were there helping set up things for after the service. Puck looked and saw a set of double doors that were closed with a picture of Quinn on a stand to the right. It was a picture that he loved of her, one from Prom her junior year, he'd seen it before but it was a candid shot that just captured the natural beauty of Quinn Fabray.

"Do you need help Judy?" Puck asked still holding Beth.

"No... Not really, but in about ten minutes people should be arriving so if you'd like to greet people with Beth you can" Judy sniffed wiping her nose with a tissue. Puck didn't really feel like greeting people but he nodded and headed towards the doors to prop them open. He let Beth walk around while he did so and once he'd gotten the doors open and had the papers with the obituary and all that would be going on he went to look for Beth. He came in and saw her sitting in front of the picture of Quinn and he could hear her talking to it as if Quinn was really there.

"I miss you mommy... daddy says you are with angels but I want you here. Come home mommy" Beth whispered. Puck felt tears well in his own eyes as he approached her to come and greet guests.

"Hey Munchkin... Wanna come with daddy to say hello to Mommy's friends?" Puck asked her. Beth nodded and held her arms out for him to pick her up. He did and headed to the door with a stack of papers to hand out as the guests started to arrive.

Puck could literally name everyone that came to that funeral. There was Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Artie, Matt, Sam, Coach Beiste, Mr. Shuester, Ms. Pillsbury, even Coach Sylvester and Becky came. Other than them and her parents no one else was there. There was a reading of the bible from a priest, but then people were offered the opportunity to speak.

Quinn's mother couldn't finish her speech all of the other glee kids just said things like 'She was great' 'She was kind' 'She was an inspiration' 'She was beautiful' all things that didn't necessarily mean anything real. Then Mr. Shue got up to speak, "Quinn... where do I begin? Quinn Fabray was a strong teen. She was the strongest teen that I'd ever met in my life. She went through being pregnant at sixteen and although that can be disapproved of, she made it something good. She overcame the struggle and she and Puck were beginning to raise a beautiful baby girl. I wish the best to Beth and to Puck and I just know Quinn is out there somewhere still singing her heart out with her beautiful voice that we'll miss so much." Mr. Shue was teary eyed at the end, but he made it through and then sat down in his seat again.

Before Puck could stand up to speak Sue Sylvester did, "I know none of you expected me to show up here, but I really did like Quinn. At first I thought that she was just a young version of me. She challenged those above her, but in a good way. She didn't let anything truly slow her stride... but she wasn't just like me. She was kind. She had compassion. That's something I'll never have like she did and I feel that now McKinley and all of us will be missing that compassionate spirit that was hidden beneath they layers of Quinn Fabray. Thank you" Sue sat down and Puck handed Beth to Judy to stand up and speak.

"I don't know where to start. How can I describe the woman I love and the mother of my child? How do I say goodbye to her? She was beautiful... She was kind, she was fun, she was strong willed, she spoke her mind... there is so much you can say about her both good and bad. Sure she drove me insane and sometimes I wanted to just quit, but then I remember why I fell in love with her. I remember how she couldn't stand me and then something happened and we got closer... but then we made a mistake however out of that we got our beautiful baby girl. I love both of them more than anything and I know Quinn loved her just as much. Even though Quinn fell from grace as head cheerleader and basically queen of the school she took that in stride and grew stronger and more compassionate and even though I had that bad boy attitude I love how she was able to make me more compassionate too. So instead of saying goodbye I want to celebrate her life. I want to celebrate the legacy she left behind. So I'd also like people to know that I'm going to be okay. So just celebrate her life and smile. Right now I'd like to dedicate this song to the beautiful crazy woman I'd of married if I had the chance."

There was a moment where everyone shuffled around getting ready for the song but when they were all set Will started on the harmonica solo at the beginning and then Puck started to sing as the other instruments joined in,

"Eve and Adam's only child  
Body that goes on for miles  
Heaven only knows that real  
Can be better than the fantasy  
And her eyes shouldn't have blurred my vision I know that she  
She

Was a beauty queen  
And if you are gonna cry, don't cry for me  
Cause from here on the ground  
The truth I have found  
Is we all fall down  
Yes we all fall down

Sidney told me something once  
When he came and sat down next to me  
He said "Beware of the beautiful ones  
Because they never let you rest in peace."  
But her eyes shouldn't have blurred my vision I know that she  
Oh she

Was a beauty queen  
And if you are gonna cry, don't cry for me  
*Cause* from here on the ground  
The truth I have found  
Is we all fall down  
Yes we all fall down

Taken in, by the sweetest sin  
Milk and honey tasting skin's  
why she always wins

She's a beauty queen  
And if you were gonna cry, don't cry for me  
Cause from here on the ground  
The truth I have found  
Is we all fall down  
Yes we all fall down  
Yes we all fall down  
We can all fall down"

When he'd finished there was a round of applause from the small group assembled. Beth ran up to Puck and hugged him. Until now Puck had kept Beth from seeing Quinn's lifeless body. Although Quinn had been cleaned up Puck still didn't want Beth to see her mother dead. However when she ran and jumped into his arms, over his shoulder she saw Quinn lying in that box. All of a sudden the wave of peace was broken by Beth's shriek.

"MOMMY" She screamed reaching for the box. "MOMMY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get to Quinn. "MOMMY! GIMMIE MY MOMMY!" Beth shrieked. Puck tried to take her away from the room where Quinn was. Hearing his baby scream for someone he couldn't bring back and he loved just as much brought tears to his eyes. Beth kicked and screamed and cried as Puck walked out of the room with her.

"Baby... Munchkin, Mommy is with the angels remember?" Puck tried to coax holding her close to him.

"NO! MOMMY!" Beth sobbed still trying to fight to get back to her mother. Puck sank down against a wall with Beth in his arms and they both cried. They cried and cried until Will came out to check on them and both were just calming down. Beth was sucking her thumb and leaning against Puck's chest. Both had tear stains on their cheeks.

"Puck... why don't I take Beth into the other room and get her a cookie so that you can go back into the other room" Will suggested nodding towards where Quinn's body lay. Puck nodded.

"Beth you want to go with Uncle Will to get a cookie and some juice?" Puck whispered, his voice horse.

Beth nodded and stood up taking Will's hand and following him into the other room. Puck waited until they were gone before standing up and going to the room with Quinn's coffin. Puck walked up to Quinn's coffin and looked down at her face. She was pale white and when Puck reached down to run a finger across her lips found that she was ice cold.

"Quinn... I just love you" Puck whispered. He then knelt down in front of her coffin and pulled that velvet box out of his pocket and removed the ring, "I know you can't hear me Quinn... but maybe in heaven or where ever you are, you'll be able to hear me. I know I can't marry you but in my mind know that you'll always be my wife in my mind. I'll take good care of Beth I promise and I love you" Puck reached up from his kneeling position to place the ring on her cold left hand.

"I love you Quinn" Puck whispered. And there on his knees, his forehead against the coffin he just cried. He let go and really really cried. He looked up towards the ceiling and instead of seeing nothing he saw Quinn standing above him on the other side of the coffin. His tears subsided a bit as he watched her walk around the coffin and place a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and reached up to grab the hand that was on his shoulder. He saw that her hand had the ring he'd just put on on it. "Quinn?" He asked afraid that he was going crazy. She placed a finger to her lips and he didn't say another word as she lent forward and kissed him on the lips.

She backed away smiling and then slowly but surely she began to disappear and Puck was left sitting alone in that room again. Puck put a finger to his lips remembering the cool kiss that Quinn had just placed there. Maybe this was his way of saying goodbye, imagining her there. He'd never know, but he'd remember it for the rest of his life, real or not. He thought as he was able to stand and leave the room to rejoin their friends and Beth again.

He turned and looked back at the coffin, "I love you Quinn".

**The End.**


End file.
